Best Thing I've Ever Had
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: SiBum fanfic.. No summary, just read.. RnR please?


Title : Best Thing I've Ever Had

Author : Iino Sayuri

Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't mine, but SiBum own each other ^^

Warning : romance overload, fluff attack, yang nggak tahan baca romance mohon pergi sekarang juga. :) dan kalo udah baca mendingan review apa ada yang salah soalnya saya agak lupa caranya nulis. xD

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**LEAVE SOME REVIEW PLEASE.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku berjalan lambat-lambat menuju bagian depan gereja. Aku masih sibuk melihat-lihat gereja yang besok akan menjadi saksi bisu dari pernikahanku.

Ya, pernikahanku.

Pernikahanku dengan namja yang benar-benar kucintai. Namja yang begitu kusayangi, namja yang merupakan anugerah Tuhan untukku walaupun kami bertemu dengan cara yang kurang baik.

.

_=flashback=_

_._

_Kibum sedang berdiri bersandar di depan sebuah rak buku. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru. Matanya tetap fokus memperhatikan baris demi baris kata yang memenuhi halaman buku tersebut._

_TENG TENG ~_

_Suara keras lonceng yang menandakan bahwa perpustakaan ini sudah waktunya tutup akhirnya berbunyi. Kibum cepat-cepat menutup bukunya dan berlari kearah meja pustakawan._

"_Ahjumma, aku pinjam buku ini ya.." kata Kibum seraya menyerahkan bukunya. Ahjumma pustakawan hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil kartu perpustakaan yang disodorkan Kibum kepadanya._

"_Kibum-ah, kau tidak mau pinjam satu lagi? Sayang sekali kan kalau cuma pinjam satu sementara ini _weekend_?" tawar ahjumma pustakawan seraya menyodorkan buku yang tadi dipinjam Kibum._

_Setelah berpikir sebentar, Kibum mengangguk. Benar juga kata ahjumma pustakawan, hari ini _weekend_, sayang sekali kalau cuma pinjam satu buku._

"_Ahjumma, aku mau cari buku lagi ya? Tunggu sebentar, jangan ditutup dulu ya perpustakaannya.." kata yeoja manis itu memohon, seraya berlari menuju sekumpulan rak yang terletak agak jauh dari meja pustakawan._

_Mata Kibum mendadak tertuju pada sebuah buku di dalam rak bagian atas yang bersampul merah menyala. Tangan Kibum refleks terulur berusaha mengambil buku tersebut._

"_Eng ~ Ngh ~" rengeknya sambil terus berusaha mengambil buku itu. Kaki Kibum kini berjinjit, membantunya untuk menjadi lebih tinggi. Tapi tetap saja buku merah itu tak teraih oleh Kibum._

"_Makanya minum susu yang banyak. Kau ini pendek sekali sih?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kibum yang kini menoleh ke belakang—tempat asal suara macho tadi. _

_Seorang namja tinggi dengan badan atletis dan wajah tampan langsung memenuhi sudut pandang mata Kibum._

"_Kau itu pendek sekali.. Kau ingin buku itu kan? Sini kuambilkan!" namja itu tiba-tiba langsung berjalan melewati Kibum dan mengambil buku merah itu dengan sangat gampang, tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Sedangkan Kibum? Hanya bisa melongo bingung melihat perlakuan namja itu._

_Namja itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kibum, "Ya! Kau mau buku ini kan, Pendek? Ini sudah kuambilkan." kata namja itu menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya._

"_Ya! Jangan panggil aku 'pendek', Tuan!" Kibum refleks berteriak begitu sadar dari lamunannya, dan segera merebut buku merah dalam genggaman namja itu._

"_Jangan marah dong kalau kau memag pendek.. Aku kan cuma mengungkapkan fakta.." sahut namja itu acuh sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang wajahnya memerah menahan kesal gara-gara dibilang pendek._

"_YA!"_

_._

_=flashback off=_

.

Aku berjalan kearah podium dan menemukan tempat untuk berlutut berhadapan dengan pasangan kita nantinya. Aku coba-coba berlutut, membayangkan besok aku akan berlutut disini, berhadapan dengannya, mengikrarkan janji suci kami di hadapan Tuhan.

Ah, nyamannya.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan sedikit merenung. Terlalu sering aku merenungkan hal ini tapi... ia begitu baik.. Bahkan kadang aku merasa bahwa dia terlalu sempurna untukku.

Benarkah seperti itu?

.

_=flashback=_

_._

_Nenek tua itu tersenyum begitu tulus pada Siwon—namja di perpustakaan yang kini telah menjadi kekasih Kibum—setelah Siwon menyeberangkan nenek itu tadi. Siwon sendiri hanya membalas senyuman sang nenek dengan senyumnya yang manis, ditambah dengan kedua lesung pipinya, membuat senyuman itu makin menawan._

"_Kamsahamnida," kata nenek itu sambil membungkukkan badan yang langsung dibalas oleh Siwon. Siwon menggeleng kecil, "Gwaenchana, halmeoni.. Hati-hati.." balas Siwon, kemudian nenek itu berlalu meninggalkan Siwon._

_Sedetik setelah nenek itu lenyap dari pandangannya, ganti Kibum yang memasuki pandangan Siwon. Yeoja itu berlari kencang kearah Siwon yang dengan santai malah melihat jam tangannya._

'_Ternyata memang dia terlambat..' batin Siwon sambil tersenyum usil. Sementara Kibum berlari makin cepat kearah Siwon dan begitu hampir menabrak tubuh Siwon, namja itu langsung menangkap Kibum dalam pelukannya, kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style._

"_Siwonnie.. Hahh.. Mi-Mian aku telat ~ hhh.." Kibum mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah dalam gendongan Siwon. Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik melihat pose mereka yang memang sedikit mengundang orang-orang untuk melihat kearah mereka._

"_Ne, gwaenchana, Kibummie.. Tapi kuharap kau tak mengulanginya lagi, ne?" tanya Siwon lembut sambil menggesekkan pipinya ke pelipis Kibum yang berkeringat._

"_Ya! Lihat, namja itu benar-benar tampan ya?"_

"_Ne.. Kurasa yeoja itu tidak cocok dengannya.. Namja itu terlalu sempurna.."_

_Mendadak, bisik-bisik yang sedari tadi sebenarnya hanya berupa suara yang kecil malah berubah menjadi makin keras. Dan bisik-bisik itu akhirnya sampai juga ke telinga kecil Kibum yang masih berada dalam gendongan Siwon._

_Kibum cepat-cepat turun dari gendongan Siwon, membuat namja itu bertanya-tanya. "Lho? Bummie, waeyo?" Siwon menyamakan tingginya dengan wajah Kibum dan mengusap wajahnya._

"_Ani.. Aku... hanya merasa bahwa orang-orang disana itu benar.." bisik Kibum, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar telinga Siwon. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya heran._

"_Ah! Rupanya yeoja itu sudah tahu diri.. Tidak seharusnya kan dia bersama dengan namja itu?"_

"_Benar, benar! Aku setuju denganmu! Namja itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik!" _

_Bisik-bisik dengan suara keras itu kembali terdengar, membuat Kibum menunduk dalam. Kibum benar-benar putus asa sekarang. Dirasanya bisik-bisik itu benar juga, Siwon terlalu sempurna untuknya. Dan namja sempurna seharusnya berpasangan dengan yeoja sempurna juga bukan?_

"_Bummie, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon khawatir sambil mengangkat wajah Kibum yang ternyata sudah berkaca-kaca. Siwon melotot kaget, "Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit, hum?"_

_Kibum makin manyun. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang, namja ini benar-benar terlalu sempurna! Lihat saja sikap lembut dan perhatian Siwon padanya!_

_Kibum menepis lengan namjachingu-nya pelan. "Ani, gwaenchanayo.." Kibum menghapus airmatanya dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku tidak apa-apa.." _

_Siwon hanya memandang Kibum dengan aneh, kemudian menyeret tubuh mungil Kibum menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menggosipkan mereka._

"_Kau memikirkan kata-kata yeojadeul tadi ya?" tanya Siwon setelah mereka berada agak jauh. Kibum hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. _

"_Aku—"_

_GREP!_

_Kata-kata Kibum terputus begitu saja ketika lengan namja itu mengitari tubuh Kibum, memeluknya dengan kuat. Kibum yang kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba hanya bisa meronta kecil mengingat tubuhnya masih sedikit lelah akibat berlarian kesana kemari tadi._

"_Si-Siwonnie, lepas—"_

"_Tidak."_

_Satu jawaban tegas telah keluar dari bibir namja itu. Kibum menelan ludahnya. Kalau sudah begini biasanya Siwon akan—_

_CHU ~_

_Tuh 'kan benar?_

_Kibum sedikit mendesah saat Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. "Siwonnie ~"_

"_Jangan pedulikan kata-kata yeojadeul tadi.." gumam Siwon sambil kembali memeluk Kibum. "Apapun kata mereka," Siwon mengecup kecil pucuk kepala Kibum, "Kau adalah yang terbaik bagiku.." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kibum dalam, "Percaya padaku, kan?"_

_Kibum balas memandang mata Siwon, kemudian menunduk dan mengangguk malu-malu. _

"_Ne, aku percaya padamu, Siwonnie.."_

_._

_=flashback off=_

.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat mengingat lagi kenangan itu. Siwonnie benar-benar begitu berani saat itu! Tanpa memperdulikan begitu banyak orang yang lewat, namja itu membisikkan kata-katanya yang menguatkanku.

Ah, _memories_...

Aku megambil tas kecil yang selalu kubawa-bawa dan segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gereja tersebut. Kurasa sudah cukup hari ini lihat-lihatnya. Sisanya akan kulihat lagi besok.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di luar gereja yang mengarahkanku langsung ke mobil kekasihku. Aku berjalan lebih cepat dan aku sudah dapat melihatnya, sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, entah bermain _games_ atau meneliti pesan-pesan penting yang didapatnya.

"Wonnie.." panggilku agak keras ketika sudah berada dalam jarak yang lebih dekat dengannya. Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya keatas dan tersenyum menatapku.

"Bummie? Sudah selesai lihat-lihatnya?" tanyanya, dan aku mengangguk. "Ne.." jawabku pendek, masih sambil membalas senyumannya. Aku sungguh menyukai senyumnya yang teduh.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kearahku dan menggandeng tanganku, membuat tanganku hangat. "Hmm.. Lumayan bagus.. Kurasa besok aku—AAAAH! Siwonnie, turunkan akuu!" perkataanku terpotong oleh jeritanku sendiri saat Siwon menggendongku menuju mobilnya.

"Biarkan saja, Bummie.." Siwo berbisik di telingaku. "Aku tidak ingin kau lelah sebelum besok.." katanya sambil mengecup pelipisku dengan sayang. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan membalasnya dengan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Gomawoyo, Siwonnie.." kataku, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Saranghae.."

Dia memelukku juga, "Nado saranghae, chagiya.."

Tuhan, jeongmal gomawo karena sudah memberikan namja ini untuk mendampingiku..

_He's the best thing I've ever had.._ :) jeongmal gomawo.. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin, mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kami..

Itulah janjiku padaMu dan padanya.

.

=FIN=

* * *

><p>.<p>

ini semua terinspirasi dari pernikahan salah satu saudaraku dua bulan lalu :) dan ada temenku bolak balik nyanyiin lagu yang judulnya 'Best Thing I've Ever Had' jadinya terinspirasi ama judulnya :D ehehe..

dan buat seseorang : gomawo karena sudah memberiku inspirasi buat cerita ini :) mungkin kamu ngga nyadar, tapi kmu berarti buatku.. ^^ sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo ^^

**So, mind to leave some review? :)**


End file.
